Gomenasai
by Yami Scarlet
Summary: Kyoya was transported into the future and suddenly founds out that the older Mukuro has died... could a romance still form between this two? -finish- R&R pls. Kyoya X Mukuro. :))
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn! ,,I'll update my stories as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Kyoya's POV<p>

I was patrolling on a sunny Monday morning at Namimori high when I stop in my tracks to watch the herbivores crowding along with the stupid cow they called Lambo and the round headed girl called I-pin, even if I was so far away from them, I could hear the screeching voice their head herbivore was emitting which made eye twitch from irritation. I guess I could watch their pathetic conversation a little bit before I bite them all to death.

End of POV

"HIIIIIEEE! Lambo! Since when did follow us here? You need to go home or play with I-pin or else I'll be dead if Kyoya caught you here loitering around school." Tsuna said.

"But Lambo-sama wants to play around here!" Lambo declared happily.

"We need to go home now Lambo or mama would be worried!" I-pin ordered Lambo but instead of listening Lambo pulled out dynamites from his afro hair.

"Lambo-sama will do what he wants!" Lambo exclaimed. "You stupid cow! How dare you disobey the 10th?" Gokudera was ready to fight when Yamamoto butted in.

"Ahaha…calm down Hayato." Yamamoto chuckled. "Shut up baseball moron!" Gokudera responded angrily.

"Lambo, you need to go home before mama worries about you." Tsuna said. "NO!" Lambo throws his dynamites towards Tsuna clumsily but it epically failed resulting the dynamites to explode in his face.

"Good for you!" Gokudera said. Lambo sobs noisily, Tsuna tried to calm Lambo down but Lambo pulled out the 10 year bazooka in order for him to transform into his 10 years older self. I-pin kicked the bazooka away from Lambo making the bazooka head towards the head prefect who was watching annoyed.

"HIEEEEEEE! It's Hibari-san!" Tsuna literally freak out upon seeing Hibari standing there watching them but before Hibari could even say anything, he was hit by the 10 year bazooka. Smoke then engulfs Tsuna and the others making them cough. Tsuna could only fear for the worst after the smoke clears.

"Look what you've done you stupid cow!" Gokudera manage to speak amidst all the smoke that surrounds him. After the smoke had cleared, they all come face to face with the now 26 yrs. Old Kyoya from the future that was looking at them with an intense glare.

"HIEEEEEEEE! Were so sorry for interrupting you…!" Tsuna runs away along with Lambo and the bazooka in his hands hoping that older Kyoya won't bite them to death. Hayato quickly followed the 10th along with the others leaving older Kyoya ponder alone in his thoughts, but for him biting them all to death didn't seem important now… he's busy thinking about his one and only beloved person in the future…Mukuro.

….10 yrs. forward….

Kyoya's POV

Where the heck am I? All I could remember is being hit by that damn bazooka…wait, so this means I'm in the future?... THOSE HERBIVORES! I'M GONNA BITE THEM ALL TO DEATH FOR DOING THIS TO ME WHEN I COME BACK!

.

.

.

Wait a sec…this isn't Namimori High. This place is surrounded with gravestones and I can sense a sorrowful aura to this place…Hey isn't that older boss herbivore? Why the heck the herbivore crying like a baby there? Well it is a given fact that he sobs almost in every moment that scares him. The storm and rain guardian stares blankly as to what is in front of them,…Hmmm, surprisingly the idiotic to the EXTREME guy seems to be quite disciplined right now, and the Kokuyo girl is grieving like there is no tomorrow, beside her are the minions of the stupid pineapple joining her sadness.

.

.

.

Speaking of…I can't find that stupid pineapple anywhere.

End of POV

"KYOYA?"

Kyoya was abruptly disturbed; he turned around to see the person who dared call him by his first name…only to see the older Kusakabe shocked at what he's seeing. "You got a problem with me?" Kyoya said while raising his tonfas near older Kusakabe's neck; older Kusakabe regained his composure and he quickly apologize to Kyoya for his actions. Kyoya puts his tonfas down to accept the apology the older male has given him.

"Is it me or do you really look like 10 years younger?" older Kusakabe ask confuse.

Instead of answering, Kyoya couldn't help but notice the rose the older male is holding, so to minimize the curiosity as to what is happening he ask Kusakabe about what's happening here in the future.

"Tell me what happened here, those pesky herbivores won't grieve just because they want to look even more stupid; what's the occasion behind it?" Kyoya asked calmly yet a storm is brewing in his jet black eyes.

Older Kusakabe carefully analyze the situation about why Kyoya would ask such an obvious question, he then realize it… "So you're the Kyoya from the past 10 years…"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"…can't you see, we're in a funeral?"

"Funeral for whom?"

"…It's complicated to explain it to you when you're still this young. You loved him dearly and you would never let him die in another's hand other than yours. Even though you showed no emotion when you heard the news about this, I'm sure that you were the most affected of the entire people who have been informed about it."

Kyoya's eyes widened at the word 'HIM' and 'LOVED' and for the actually the first time Kusakabe seemed to have gained the confidence to lecture you about what had happened here in the future. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kyoya's face was now filled with anger and confusion.

"…..if you where on your older state, I'm sure you wouldn't believe what I'm saying. You would have just laugh it off and tell me that it's pretty much impossible for that lunatic to die…" Kusakabe backs off a little knowing Kyoya could strike his face with his tonfa by now.

Kyoya stiffened at the word 'die'. "Who is this person, tell me!" Kyoya demanded.

"Haven't you guessed it yet?"

"….."

"….It's Mukuro.

…10 years back…..

Older Kyoya roamed around the city though he seems preoccupied with Mukuro in his thoughts, his mind is set in finding that particular place that would lessen the burden his heart carries. _'Stupid pineapple' _he repeatedly said that to himself until he stumbled upon an abandoned building, he sees a sign across it…it says "KOKUYO LAND". Older Kyoya plastered on a faint smile upon finding his destination, he mumbled something while he was making his way to the entrance… "Found you."

Mukuro was alone at the abandoned building; he was relaxing on the dirty old sofa facing the window until he sense a presence coming near at where he was comfortably sitting. He's body didn't move an inch not even the slightest.

"Kufufufu...I give credits for your courage to enter here but I'm afraid that you won't be getting out of this property alive." Mukuro threatens the person behind him.

"How dare you die on me like that you stupid pineapple herbivore…?"


	2. dry

Mukuro was startled at the insult given to him by this stranger especially the part where he said "_How dare you die…"_ nonetheless he's voice seems familiar. He turned around to see who this person was… only to see Hibari Kyoya from the future.

Mukuro's eyes widened as he stood up and examines the person who's now in front of him. For the first time in his life, he couldn't answer back to this person who had just insulted his glorious hairstyle. He starts to wander about what had happened to his "sempai", not that he's worried for him but he sees it as an entertainment here in this seemingly boring world; in short, he was willing to take the risk of Kyoya regardless of being clueless about what happened in the future.

Older Kyoya stared at him blankly, his heavy lidded eyes shows the color of eternal darkness full of mystery. He's heart was heavy from the burdens he had carried all over the years for the sake of Vongola and of course…Mukuro. He took a step forward to close the gap between the two of them; the other didn't seem to mind his actions so he continued to make his way closer to the one who had stolen his heart many times.

Older Kyoya stopped walking forward when their faces were just merely an inch away; they can almost feel their breaths being tangled and their lips almost touching. They were just staring at each other for like a minute until Mukuro decided to break the ice.

"I can't believe that you're this blunt in your future state, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro playfully said.

"…Who are you to die on me like that…?" even though older Kyoya love Mukuro he still can't let go of his pride. Mukuro raises an eyebrow and smirks; instead of answering older Kyoya's pained question, Mukuro pinned him to the ground then he's trident was suddenly on his hand. Mukuro is now on top of Hibari, then he pointed his trident to the older male's neck grazing older Hibari's neck a little bit but the other didn't seem to mind.

"I appreciate you coming here to visit me but I don't have time to play with you right now…in other words, prepare to die Hibari Kyoya…"

"Do you think I'll let you do that to me…I'm not going to die, not until I have made you mine here in my past."

….10 years forward….

Kyoya's POV

I…..I can't believe it…all this fuss that's been happening around here is for that pineapple herbivore…why…why would that idiot let himself die like that?...

Eh? Why am I getting concerned all of a sudden? I am not supposed to care for that idiot! Remember he was the one who almost killed me back then! He will always be my rival up to the very end; I won't give up my pride for him that easily…he's not even worth it.

END OF POV

Younger Kyoya was staring blankly at the scene in front of him…_'this is all too sudden...' _he can't seem to find the reason behind all this…_'it…it….hurts.'_

Unconsciously, he started walking towards the gathered crowd. His heart was beating fast as he went closer and then he started reminiscing his past with the pineapple. His eyes were growing tired as he tried to make his way towards Mukuro's coffin…he didn't even notice that he was already holding a rose for the now dead guy.

As he walked his way through, the older 10th Vongola boss and older his guardians notice younger Kyoya but they didn't seem to mind his presence here…maybe they know what happened to the other Kyoya. Kyoya stopped at his tracks when he reached the coffin.

There lies his mortal enemy who looks like he was just sleeping soundly in the coffin admiring the scent of red roses enveloping him. His face paints the look of peace but his pale skin reflects his fragile core. His long dark blue hair was hovering over his face…but the one younger Kyoya want to see and hear most of all…is the blue and red eyes that stand out in his pale skin and his never ending "Kufufufu", it pains younger Kyoya to know that someone had already beaten this guy…but that really isn't the real reason. Kyoya's heart was aching from the loss of the pineapple but he never admitted it to himself because of his stupid pride.

Kyoya went closer to the coffin, he examines the seemingly asleep man in front of him…suddenly his eyes was getting dark and watery, his thoughts suddenly went back to the time where Mukuro could just finish him off but he didn't…but why?

Kyoya couldn't hold it back; the fact that Mukuro never admitted anything to him in the past about his feelings hurts Kyoya even more _'why can't he just tell me before? Why did I have to wait ten years just to hear his feelings towards me?'_

Kyoya went closer to Mukuro's face and whispered something in his ears though Kyoya knew that Mukuro wouldn't hear the words he's saying but he still continued.

"Gomenasai."


	3. Proving

...10 yrs. Back...…..

Silence envelopes the dark and old room as Mukuro tries to regain his composure from the sentence he can't believe he heard from a person such as Kyoya. His trident is still pointed towards the older male, though Mukuro is physically present…his mind is currently dwelling in some thoughts he can't seem to decode, he could feel himself becoming insane.

"Kufufufufu…Kahahahahaha….!"

"What's so funny about it? I'm serious here!"

Mukuro stops laughing hysterically but a smirk is still visible in his face. "Oya, are you telling me that you love me?"

"….I…I…..failed to save you...so I don't have the right to say I love you.." as older Kyoya said those words, he cupped Mukuro's face "but…if you really want to know…I love you…stupid pineapple…"

"What makes you think I'll believe you?" Mukuro curiously answered.

Upon hearing this, Mukuro lowered his trident and he started to relax on top of the older guy; Mukuro's eyes were now soft and gentle as he heard those words for he thought long ago that nobody would love a person like him.

Older Kyoya gently sits up but he didn't let go of Mukuro's face, older Kyoya then slowly closes the gap between him and Mukuro's face…

…10 yrs. Forward…..

Kyoya's heart was aching from so much pain and anger his mind was receiving. He couldn't explain why his older self let older Mukuro die if he really loves him or is it because that for the past 10 yrs. his older self has started to become weak..?

_Kyoya's POV_

_Why…why did you die…I can't explain this feeling inside me when I see you like this…_

Kyoya was abruptly interrupted by two men who wore black suits and a sleek tie.

"Excuse me sir, but we have to move the coffin now towards the burial place." The tall mafia man said. Kyoya immediately followed what the man told him to do but he never took off his gaze from the coffin.

_I can't be the same person anymore not when I see you like this... I…I always put up a cold and fearless face…but not this time…I can't…face the fact that you're not here anymore…I can't possibly care for someone…_

Dark and gray clouds started forming in the sky as the two men carried the coffin towards the burial place. The Vongola boss and other guardians followed the lead of the mafia men; when they arrive at their destination, they were greeted by a lovely smell of roses that was planted along the garden the Vongolas made for Mukuro…at the center of the garden was the burial place.

_But why…why does it hurt me to see you disappear?_

The Vongolas give their final respects to Mukuro and then they throw some flowers towards the coffin. While the coffin was being lowered, you could silent sobs from the famiglia for the lost of one of their family member and for Kyoya, this was all too much for his feelings to handle.

_Don't…_

Kyoya runs toward the coffin and just stood there…like he's waiting for Mukuro to come back…waiting for his love to come back. It pains him to see the face of his love smiling as if he died without any regrets, with every feet that the coffin descends it seems like miles to Kyoya…he's not gonna see him again...FOREVER.

_Don't…_

The two mafia men now shove the piles of ground they dug to cover the coffin. The coffin is slowly covered with all the soil being thrown at it until you can no longer see any part of the coffin. The 10th holds back his tears while his other guardians remained silent. Silence engulfs the famiglia until Chrome bursts out crying like there is no tomorrow, "Mukuro-sama!...".

Kyoya lost it…he can't tell what's reality now; he can't accept what's happening here in the future. As Kyoya looked up in the dark sky, the first drop of rain fell in his face merging with his tears.

_Don't…leave me here alone…don't ever let me go…Mukuro._


	4. Success

Gomen mina I have to study for my finals and completely forgot to update early (*sweat drops*), anyway please continue to review and read the story…Thank You

CHAPTER 4

…10 yrs. back…

Older Kyoya and Mukuro kiss passionately, their tongues are fighting for dominance but of course older Kyoya won (he had lots of experience in the future-_^); Kyoya broke the kiss in need of air, both of them are panting heavily, their eyes are filled with lust as they stare at each other. Mukuro looks flushed.

"I never knew you were this straight-forward Kyoya."Mukuro plastered a grin on his face…a naughty grin.

"I'm determined to mark you as mine."

"Oya? Then make me."

"Prepare yourself pineapple; you're in for a heck of a ride."

"Can't wait, Hibari Kyoya."

…10 yrs. forward…

Kyoya's POV

Is this really what's going to happen in the future? That Mukuro's gonna die and he left me here all alone? And then everyone's just gonna forget him through time? Then he'll become just a mere part of everyone's memory?

I may be a stone cold person who always threatens to bite everyone to death, who always gives people death glares when they do something that I didn't like, but…I've fallen in love with stupid pineapple herbivore…and I'm gonna make sure that he won't end up having his ending like this, he better repay me for this!

…wait…what the?

End of POV

A pink smoke suddenly startles the Vongolas.

"I guess everything is back to normal now." Kusakabe said.

…10 yrs. back…

The two boys are panting heavily; both of them are lying in the couch with only a blanket covering their bodies. Mukuro is on top and older Kyoya on the bottom (doesn't surprise me :p), Mukuro's body are full of bite marks, hickeys and scratches while Hibari's is a little more cleanlier than Mukuro's although he also has bite marks and scratches, it's much fewer than those of his lover.

Then older Kyoya started to talk after gaining his breath again.

"You're mine in my past now, herbivore." Kyoya stated.

"And you are mine too, Kyoya-kun…"Mukuro planted a kiss on Kyoya's soft lips.

For the first time in the history of Mukuro's existence, he saw this skylark smile and for Mukuro that's the last straw…he's already in love with this skylark.

"I love you, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro said out of the blue.

"Me too."

"Can't ever lower your pride Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro grins.

"Guess not…"

Then all of a sudden…POOF!

Pink smoke engulfs the shady room.

"Guess time is up for now…time to look for my present skylark." Mukuro grins enthusiastically.


	5. Admit it

…PRESENT…..

Hibari returns at Namimori High at exactly the same spot where the bazooka had hit him. He recalled everything that happened in the future; looks like everything was back to normal so he decided to check out the pineapple.

'I'm just gonna check out what he's doing…it's not like I'm worried or something!' Hibari thought blushing.

Hibari made his way through the bustling town filled with people running around. Of course, Kyoya hated crowds so he took a detour on his way to Kokuyo land.

Meanwhile in Kokuyo land…

Mukuro decided to take a stroll to Namimori and look for Hibari. After what happened to Mukuro and older Hibari, Mukuro changed his perspective view of Hibari unlike before all they can do is beat the hell out of each other and now Mukuro is determined to also change how his skylark feel towards him.

While Mukuro was blushing in his thoughts, he suddenly bumps to someone very familiar making him fall to the ground.

"Ouch!..."

"I'll bite you to…?" said the familiar person.

"KYOYA-CHAN!~" Mukuro bolted upwards and suddenly hugs Kyoya.

Kyoya was startled at the sudden reaction he got from Mukuro because he didn't expect this, well he didn't know what was happening in the present while he was gone…unless his older self…

Kyoya snap back to reality and blushes at Mukuro's sudden closeness to him "What the hell are you doing herbivore? Get off me!"

"Oh come on Kyoya~ I know you wanted to see me! ~"Mukuro said happily.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"Kyoya's blush was becoming redder every minute then he suddenly raises his tonfa to release himself from Mukuro's warm hug "I said get off me!"

Mukuro dodged the attack the skylark gave him, he backed off a feet from him and observes his next move. 'I'm going to make you mine, Kyoya; just like what your future form did to me.'

'Wait I've completely forgotten why I'm here and besides he's right…I did come here to see him…and what the heck was the hug for? Does he also like me? Wait…WHAT ARE YOU THINKING KYOYA? Since when did you became so stupid?' Kyoya taught to himself while staring at Mukuro for like a minute or so.

"Am I that irresistible, Kyoya-kun?"Mukuro smirked.

"Shut up."

"You came all the way out here; there must be something you wanted to talk about? Am I right…Kyoya-chan~."

Kyoya's head was popping questions out of curiosity, he taught the pineapple knew nothing…NOTHING…and it seems his hypothesis is wrong; there's something he missed here while he was in the future…something only his older self and Mukuro knows.

'I hate guessing games, damn it!'

"What's the matter Kyoya-chan, can't find out what happened here with your future form?~"

"….."

Mukuro's enjoying every moment of this, he knew something that his skylark wants to know but of course this is Mukuro we're talking about, he's not just gonna give away any information...it always comes with a price. Looks like today's a good day to claim his prize.

"I could tell you what happened." Mukuro's tone suddenly becomes serious.

"…"still no comment from Kyoya but he lowers his tonfa.

"BUT…with one condition."

Kyoya frowns, 'I knew it…so typical Mukuro'. "What might that be?"

"Be mine, Hibari Kyoya."


	6. past-PRESENT-future

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: this is the final chapter for this fic. Thanks for your support and comments; also for waiting for this story to be finished (took me months O.O). Sorry for all the delays, wrong grammars, idiotic plot and scrappy messages such as this. Still, thanks for reading! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THE STORY! THANKS A BUNCH (*kiss*)

_1 year had passed since then…_

"What are you looking at?" retorted Kyoya.

"Nothing much, just enjoying my prized possession" said Mukuro while grinning.

_I was too late back then in my future…_

"I'm not a prize, pineapple. And for god's sake herbivore, I'm at school you could at least put some distance."

"Hmm…being mine means being with me all the time, also…you look like your enjoying this." Mukuro said happily.

"I DON'T CARE." Kyoya said with his glaring eyes darting at Mukuro…either way he's still blushing.

_I was this idiot…trying to beat the hell out of other herbivores and forgot the most important person for me._

"Such a perverse person, aren't you Kyoya? ~" Mukuro went to Kyoya's side and brought Kyoya's face near to his, their faces inches away from each other as they stared at the outline of the others' face. "I won't let the future take you away…" Kyoya said…much more like a whisper. "I know you wouldn't let it happen Kyoya."

_You left me…you….died…_

"Mmm…I guess I'll have to leave you for now. You'll have your share of fun later…bye, Kyoya"

Kyoya watched Mukuro's retreating back from the window and after Mukuro surely left the school, Kyoya then decided to do his daily patrol around the hallway of the school. He then encountered some students wandering outside their respective classrooms…and as usual he bit them all to death.

He was roaming around the school finding students flocking together skipping their classes, boys staying outside just to goof around or read porno magazines and the ladies that stayed in the comfort room just to look good in the way they want to. Kyoya sent glares enough for them to understand that their lives are in jeopardy making them return to there classrooms.

_But…_

He made his way to the back of the school. The same spot where he had been transported into the future. He heard voices…'_the herbivores, they must have been skipping classes.'_ He saw Tsuna, Hayato, Yamamoto, Lambo and I-pin, having a conversation…just like what happened a year ago _'just like one year ago.' _They all seem to notice Kyoya's presence approaching them as they quietly stood there, aware of the impending danger they have gotten themselves onto.

_I made sure never to repeat the same mistakes again…_

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I…We…We weren't trying to skip class or anything, Hibari-san. We …were just trying to...umm… make Lambo go somewhere else to play…so uh…we weren't doing anything wrong." Tsuna explains while trying not to tremble so much. "The 10th didn't do anything wrong!" Gokudera shouted. "Well, as you can see… we're pretty much going to class after this, hahaha." Yamamoto said. The kids didn't bother to butt in their conversation and just simply went away to continue their play time.

_So I…_

Kyoya just seemed to take his time, letting the words they said sink into him. _'Déjà vu huh' _

"Wait just a second."

"HIEEEEEEE! We're sorry!" Tsuna shuts his eyes tightly as he expects a tonfa hitting across his face. "Don't you dare hurt the 10th!" "Calm down, Hayato. Hahaha."

This is starting to get on Kyoya's nerve so without further a due he stated what's on his mind. "….thank you…"

_I promise…_

Tsuna opened his eyes and stared at Kyoya hard with his mouth hanging open, Gokudera gave a what the-hell are-you talking-about look, Takeshi just simply said "I don't know what you're talking about but no problem…uh…you're welcome. Hahaha." And that's it; Kyoya didn't even bother to give a reply. He walked away from the trio leaving them with many unanswered questions and started heading towards the gate…he's going outside the campus…going to see his lover…his Mukuro.

Although Mukuro said that he'll be returning back to see Kyoya again later, Kyoya just can't contain himself. He can't get enough of this pineapple. He went around the quiet part of the city to avoid the crowded area since its morning and he's sure that many people are heading there to go to the markets. He turned left and right to reach Kokuyo land and see Mukuro but before Kyoya could even get to Kokuyo land, he already saw Mukuro…. with a girl clinging to his arm.

'_WHY YOU STUPID PINEAPPLE HERBIVORE! I'M GONNA TAKE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU! YOU DARE CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT ASS LOOKING HERBIVORE! I HATE YOU!'_

Just as Kyoya started storming towards Mukuro's direction, he hears their conversation as he got closer and closer until he decided to do some eavesdropping first. So he suppressed his anger and hid behind a wall near them.

_I'll never let you get hurt again, I'll never let you go even if death comes knocking on us._

"Oh come on Mukuro…" the girl's high pitched voice scratches through Kyoya's eardrums and it's making him angrier than ever.

"Kufufufu, Quite persistent aren't we but my answer's still no. I don't have time for this, Seiko." Mukuro backs off a little from the girl. _'So Seiko is the name of that girl…I'll have her tombstone prepared.'_

"But your Seiko's Mukuro…!" the girl persisted. _'That's it I'm gonna…'_

Kyoya suddenly stops midway…

"I was never your Mukuro. I'm Kyoya's Mukuro." Mukuro said seriously as he left the girl there standing clueless of what he blurted out.

_Oh, and one more thing…_

Kyoya stood there…shock of what he just heard. Here he was thinking that Mukuro was cheating on him…but Mukuro prove himself to him…and that made Kyoya's face brighten up with a smile. He followed Mukuro to where he was going…until…

"Aren't you a little bit bored to decide to follow me around? Show yourself." Mukuro notices him but he didn't know that it was Kyoya all along until Kyoya showed up behind him.

"Kyoya?! What are you doing here?"

"…." _'crap, I just can't say that I missed him and decided to come and visit him at Kokuyo then suddenly seeing him with a girl and accuse him of cheating!'_

"Kyoya?...You missed me didn't you...kufufufu." that made Kyoya's senses come back to earth; there's no point in hiding him his real intentions anyway. "I did…" Kyoya responded. Mukuro's face was completely written with shocked as he heard those words come out of Kyoya's mouth but it was quickly replaced with a sincere smile. "I told you I'll come back to you later, didn't I?"

_I forgot to tell you something important…_

"You did but…I missed you, so I decided to see you at Kokuyo land but then I suddenly saw you earlier with a girl…and I accused you of cheating."

"You saw what happened?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll never cheat on you Kyoya. You'll always be the only one for me." As Mukuro inches closer to Kyoya, he brushes away the strands of hair that's covering his eyes. Kyoya hugs Mukuro tightly…savoring the moment; Mukuro hugs back tightly.

"I know."

…silence…

"Mukuro….?" Kyoya breaks the silence.

"Hmmm, what is it?"

What Kyoya said in Mukuro's ears made him blush and smile. It was this unguarded moments that make their relationship special. Mukuro knew this already but Kyoya actually saying it makes his heart flutter.

"_I love you Mukuro. Forever and always."_

THE END


End file.
